gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Strawberry
.]] Strawberry is a mixed commercial and residential neighbourhood in South Los Santos, San Andreas in Grand Theft Auto V. It is bordered by Davis to the south, the neighborhoods of Chamberlain Hills to the southwest and Rancho to the southeast. Pillbox Hill is to the northwest and Mission Row is to the northeast. Character The neighborhood is a lower-class industrial and partly lower-class residential. Southern Strawberry, and especially Forum Drive and Strawberry Avenue are known for their high crime rate and gang violence between the Ballas and the Families. The northern part of the neighborhood is less run-down because of its proximity to Downtown Los Santos. It was first referenced in a still advertising Los Santos Customs as the hometown of Robert in a testimonial. The neighborhood has few residences, being one of the poorest populated areas in the city. The population is mostly African-American. Events of GTA V Strawberry is the neighborhood that the player is first introduced to as Franklin, as his Aunt's house is located in the area, various missions during the beginning of the game are started in Strawberry. Influence The neighborhood is based on the Inglewood district in South Central Los Angeles Gang control Strawberry is controlled by The Families. Notable Residents *Denise Clinton *Franklin Clinton (formerly) *Gerald *Juliet *Lamar Davis *Leroy *Liz Macallen *Robert *Slim Skills *Stanley *Trevor Philips (after Hang Ten) Transport The Los Santos Transit has a stop below the Olympic Freeway. La Puerta Freeway and Olympic Freeway both have highway exits going to Strawberry. Places of Interest *Casa Cristina *Central Los Santos Hospital *Children of the Mountain Fellowship *Gerald's Apartment *Los Santos County Coroner Office *Strawberry Mortuary *The Tahitian Roads and Streets *Adam's Apple Boulevard *Alta Street *Capital Boulevard *Carson Avenue *Crusade Road *Forum Drive *Innocence Boulevard *Little Bighorn Avenue *Power Street *Strawberry Avenue Businesses *24/7 *Aguila Burrito *Attack-a-Taco *Auto Re-Perez *Beer & Wine *Bert's Tool Supply Co. *The Brewer's Drop *Car Tune Network *Cash Exchange *Checkout! *City Paints Inc *Cluckin' Bell Stand *Collision Repair *Crazee Fashion *Discount Store *Fallen Angels *Family Dental *Fern's Foreign & Domestic *Flints Autos *Flower Emporium *Foreign & Domestic Warehouse *Gabriela's Market *Glass Heroes *Gloria's Fashion Boutique *Hair & Mail Studio *Happy Shark *Hands On Car Wash *JJ's Forklift Repair *Larry's Lean Pork *Leroy's Electricals *Liquor Store *Los Santos Meteor *Los Santos Office Supply Co. *LS Paper Co *Mattress Sofas Furniture *MUFFLER Complete Auto Repair *New Do Barber Shop *On the Bone *Pawn & Jewelry *Pharmacy *Quality Cleaner *Refrigerated Storage Inc *RIMMPAINT *Ring of Fire Chili House *Snickers Emporium *Snapper's Delight *Southern Tile *Strawberry Plaza *The Taco Farmer *The Tahitian *Timmy's Flowers *Tits and Bobs *Trevor Philips Enterprises *Vanilla Unicorn *Vine Print *Video Alcove *Wok It Off *Xero Gas Station Collectibles Health Packs *Inside Vanilla Unicorn (Trevor only) *In a homeless camp underneath Olimpic Freeway *At Central Los Santos Medical Center Spaceship Parts *In the same homeless camp, behind some debris and near a staircase *On the rooftop of the Central Los Santos Hospital, near the helipads Stunt jumps *At east, on the rooftop of a parking lot building near Capital Boulevard Gallery StrawberryPic.png|Franklin passing CGF Gang Members. 0_0 (2)ff.jpg Forum Dr.jpg|Forum Dr Building,.jpg|The Church in Strawberry StrawberryMap.png Trivia *Strawberry may be named after Darryl Strawberry, a baseball player from Crenshaw, which is one of the location's Strawberry is based on. *The CNT TV show The Underbelly Of Paradise incorrectly states Strawberry as a Ballas gang territory. *Near the Vanilla Unicorn parking lot, Vagos graffiti can be seen. Even though, Vagos are not scripted to spawn in Strawberry. See Also *Idlewood - Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas equivalent to Strawberry Navigation de:Strawberry es:Strawberry ru:Строберри fr:Strawberry pl:Strawberry uk:Стробері Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA V Category:Areas Category:Areas in Los Santos (GTA V)